Baby! Please, Calm Down!
by Pasta Phsyco
Summary: The awesome Gilbert gets more that he asked for in a woman...Rated T becuase of the violent-dirty mouthed Elizaveta!..."Who do you think I am Gilbert? Your...mother or your lover?"
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks for coming enjoy and Hetalia doesn't belong to me. _

_3:00pm he just got out of work…_

Happily she swirls around the kitchen, humming a sweet tune. Her body is in synchronizing dance with the feelings in her heart. Everything has to be perfect. She makes the last preparations and starts placing all the things she did on the table. Quickly on tip-toes she raise the curtains to look outside, he hasn't arrive yet. This let her couple of minutes to get prepared. She just hope he notice her change.

_6:49pm you are suppose to be here…_

She takes her eyes off the clock glued to the light yellow wall and sighs. She clenches her nails to the table; scratching it and her other hand is buried on her green dress she just brought for the occasion, for the moment. Why? She always knew he just like to loaf around, she's just for entertainment. Probably the "I love you" and the kisses from last night were forgotten in the morning. As a single tear fell from her eye she stands and starts to clean the table.

"You could have been so perfect, but you rather get wasted"

She rubs her falling crystal tears with her arms as she throws the dishes to the sink and starts washing them. After cleaning and placing them where they belong she dries her fragile hands with a towel tie to the refrigerator and goes to her room. She takes off her green, short dress and gets on white pajamas and buries herself on the brown velvet covers, but she can't shut her eyes.

_9: 59pm Where are you?_

She tosses and turns around her bed without catching some sleep. Giving up to the hands of the night she turns the lamp on and grabs the controller and turns the TV on. Still, she wonders why the side next to her is empty, yes; she gets it he hasn't showed up. She crossed her arms and curls herself next to the wall. All those words and kisses where nothing, they meant nothing to him. She remembers that is not the first time he does this kind of thing to her.

_12:39Pm still, you haven't come…_

She grabs her phone and gently touches the numbers and smiles. She realizes that once he sees who the caller is he will ignore her. She just needs, she has this urge to know the whereabouts of him. She placed back the phone and grabs a picture trapped inside a silver frame. She continues to smile as the same time she cries. Slowly she lets the weight of her head sinks on the pillow, picture buried tightly to her chest. She stays like that and with his face on her mind she closed her watery eyes.

She quickly opens her green eyes and caressed her long, brown hair; she fell asleep. Faster than a lightning her eyes go directly to her side that still, is empty. She inspects the room nothing has changed. She looks around, grabs the TV controller and turns it off. She feels like a discarded plastic bag, swirling in every gust of wind that might catch it; without a direction.

_3: 59Am you live here…right? I think you forgot._

Her ears ring when she hears some keys falling on the living room. She quickly throws her covers to the floor and rushes down the stairs. He returned. His silver hair all messy, his face all weary looking and his red eyes half open. She doesn't open her mouth she just stands there looking at him with her arms cross. He sits on the couch and takes his shoes and jacket off. Then, he wobbly stands and looks at her and moves around. She quietly fallows him. She stops at the door of the bathroom, his looking himself on the mirror and takes his pills.

"This is the last line you break. You won't stay!"

She mumbled under her breath and he frowns, he was able to hear it. She looks at her and locks his fiery red eyes with her calm green ones and smiles. He goes next to her and his hands slowly caressed her arms. She writhes under his hurtful touch.

"You will never understand this awesome person" he chuckles "I will try to make it to you" he added.

_4: 08Am…so sweet?_

He tries to catch her pink lips, but she turns her face away. Moving a little she was able to loosen herself from his arms. She gets out to the bathroom and he goes after her. She grabs his jacket and shoes and quickly climbs the stairs and get to the bedroom. He stands quietly on the door and nibbles his bottom lip. She turns around and throws his jacket to his face.

"Who do you think I am Gilbert? Your fucking mother or your lover?"

She then paused at the words to stare at him. He didn't say anything, perhaps he knew what he has done. She so mad at him you can actually see the fire in her eyes.

"You are my lover, of course" he smiles.

"You think you are so perfect, so awesome, so rock and roll, but for me you're useless, you're a joke!" she yells as her tears start to show up.

She starts to grabs all his clothes and one by one throw them at him. He stands there, watching her with precision as she moves around the room grabbing anything her hands could grab. He lets out a small laugh, something her ears were able to hear. She grabs the photo and throws it and him. The sound of a hit fallowed by a thousand broken pieces scattered on the carpet; a hit he was able to avoid by luck. He looks at her again.

"Stop, please! Put that back where it belongs Elizaveta!"

Again he lowers his head when she throws the black phone at him. He wasn't able to recognize the girl standing in front to him, she have change. Her innocent face was replaced by a devilish look, piercing his body like a dagger. He sees that her hands curl on the lamp. He backs down and gets out of the room, when he turns to look back the lamp crushed against the wall.

_4: 30Am…running? Why?_

Something deep inside him made him shivered when he remembered he has a gun hidden on the closet. Realizing that she could find it he rushes down the stairs and ends on the kitchen. He placed his hands on the doorknob that turns but, is lock.

"This could be the end of the awesome me!" he nibbles his nails and starts to look around.

She used to be so innocent, like any women on this earth at the right beginning. She always talked to him about traveling around the world, thing he agreed. She always talked to him about having children, something he still thinking about. She talked to him about so many things that now he sees fading away when he hears her steps. She's just around the corner.

"Gilbert! Where the fucking hell are you?" her voice has change, something he's able to notice.

_Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! ^^!_


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Welcome, thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it!_

_I don't own Hetalia in any shape or form. Also vote on my poll, if you please!_

_5:00Am your last days on Earth?_

"Gilbert! Show yourself!"

His ears could only hear her steady steps. She was in the living room.

He found himself prisoner inside the kitchen. He kneels down against the wall and started to pray those words he knew since he was a child. He felt his throat all dry, he wanted to scream, but each time he opened his mouth nothing came. He sat down and look to his left side under a small table. She always was a little obsessed with these kinds of things. He smiled a little at that glimpse of memories. Somehow an inner voice told him to look inside the small drawers it had, but he doesn't found anything because he didn't bother to listen his voice, he's to cool for that.

_5:12 am She can't be your savior…she doesn't have powers…_

"Gilbert! You always said you were going to try…why you fail?" she sobs as she sits on the brown couch in the living room.

She cradles her hands to her face and bitter tears starts warming her cheeks. Her heart is at pain. Her emotions are going faster than a train. Somehow, she unaware of this changes so she cries and cries. She then curls on the couch and slowly shuts her green eyes.

_6:00am Relax…you still have time_

Slowly he passes next to her sleeping body and climbs the stairs not before looking at her, so peacefully quiet. She could be an angel; she could be a devil or both at the same time. She's so mesmerizing that his red eyes sinks on her body, but he's quickly thrown back to reality when her fingers start to move. Rushing to their bedroom, they share too many things, a grabbed the phone on the floor, luckily for him it still had the tone. Placing the phone between his shoulder and ear he marks the numbers. He kneels down and starts to search in few boxes that where inside the closet.

"West! Guess what? I'm so awesome my own wife wants to kill me!"

The boxes where empty and some had shoes, that obviously belonged to Elizaveta, his gun was nowhere to be found. His palms started to sweat and inside his mind rushed so many different things sometimes he had to slap himself mentally to think clear and also to hear his brother's voice on the other side of the line.

"Well, West is still awesome, but can you come?" His voice started to tremble, his body and hands shaking. It was the last box he open and nothing. He quickly stands and throws all her clothes to the floor and desperate search over and over again without success.

"Ummm…West? You better come quickly because I don't find the gun"

Gilbert feels a touch on his right shoulder. He quickly turns his back and stands; the phone falling on the carpeted floor. He backs down, but he's left without space when his hands feel the cold surface of the wall behind him. His red eyes become watery and his entire body trembles without stopping.

"ELIZAVETA!"

_Thanks for reading hope you continued! ^^!_

_And thanks for those awesome reviews!_

_I know is short compare to the first but I will promise I will make it longer next time!_


End file.
